Kiss the Girl
by Siberian Moon
Summary: He had wanted it for so long... !WARNING! INCEST! PLEASE REVIEW


He had wanted it for so long. Certainly since she told him that he was her hero, but part of him knew that he had wanted it from that first moment when he had ran into her in the hallway of her school. He was looking for the cheerleader he needed to save and it turned out that she saved him. The only problem was that he could never be with her.

The weeks in between leaving Texas and her finding him in New York, had been plagued with dreams of her. Her smile made his knees go weak every time he thought about it. Nathan was the first one to notice. He wandering around with a smile on his face, however, Nathan was too busy with his election to question his brother. Naturally Angela eventually noticed as well, however, she too was busy with Nathan's election and put it aside in her mind.

Then suddenly she showed up in his life. She pulled the glass from his head and he awoke to her beautiful eyes staring down at him, filled with concern and relief when he started breathing again. He wanted to then, just reach up and pull her lips down the couple of inches it would take but he resisted. He had so many questions before that could happen. That's when he found out the one thing that would hurt him more than anything else. She was his niece. She was Nathan's long-lost, thought-to-be-dead, illegitimate daughter. She was the one person in the whole world that no matter how much he wanted her, he could never be with her.

Still his desire burned. Every time he saw her. Her bouncing golden locks beckoned to him. Begged him to bury his fingers in their silky embrace, and how he wanted to. Her sweet smile took his breath away. Every time she was around he was literally holding himself together by a thread.

When his memory was taken, he found comfort in Caitlyn. He was happy. At least until his memory came flooding back and he was left with his enduring desire for the forbidden. He wanted very much to avoid her. To turn his back, but she was in danger and he had to save her.

Nathan was shot and somehow moments later he found himself locked in the body of a man residing on level 5. He yelled for Elle, but she ignored him, as did everyone who walked by his cell. His thoughts of his beloved were all that got him through. He told himself that when he finally got free, the first thing he would do would be to tell her how he felt.

He wanted to help Elle when Sylar nearly killed her but the other convicts were dragging him with them. He knew he had to leave, no one would believe his story while he was in this body. He called Nathan the first chance he got. He wanted to call her, but these were dangerous people he was dealing with and he didn't want her to risk her life.

After watching her kill his future self, he ran. He had to stop that from ever happening. Perhaps telling her how he felt would change it all. He went to Sylar and took his power. Her future self showed up demanding vengeance and then Sylar went nuclear. He barely escaped. He went straight for his Sylar, who had the upper hand and managed to subdue him.

When he was free, he went to Pinehearst. He wanted, no he needed to guarantee her safety before he could ever be with her. There he found his father, who stripped him of his powers and locked him up. He was helpless. He couldn't protect her anymore. Still he tried, but Sylar threw him from the window. Somehow he survived, only to be saved by her. She took him back to his apartment, where he met up with Nathan.

Nathan wanted to go after their father. He wanted to stay and be with her, but he knew that they were coming and he couldn't stay. Unfortunately they showed up too soon and she hadn't left yet. She saved him again. She jumped from his window while he escaped down the fire escape. They ran through the city's underbelly trying to get away, but she got caught. He managed to save her without powers, but it was something he never wanted to risk again, and bring her back to Primatech.

From there he went south with his brother, while Noah took her into hiding. Sadly Nathan decided that his father was in the right and after the eclipse he went running to the one man that was still keeping him from being with her.

It didn't last long though. Sylar put the bullet in his father for him. With Pinehearst destroyed and his powers somewhat returned he thought that he could return to her, but he was wrong. Nathan decided it was time to round up everyone with powers and put them in a camp. Nathan gave her a free pass, mostly because she was his daughter and he could never lock up his daughter. Not that Nathan had any trouble locking up his brother, but he was fine as long as she was safe.

When he awoke again, he awoke to her staring at him with fear in her eyes. She needed him. He grabbed for the hand next to him, Mohinder, and took his strength. He broke through his restraints and together they seized the plane, which unfortunately he caused to crash. He didn't see her again for a very long time.

He knew that she survived and that Nathan was continuing to give her a free pass, but he was too busy on the run to make contact for any length of time. He could only trust that she was staying out of trouble.

When they finally met up again, everything had been turned upside down. They were in the middle of the desert digging up bodies. Nathan was on the run from Denko. Matt had lost Daphney for good this time. His mother was slowly going insane. But to see her again made everything better. He didn't get much of a chance to talk to her, but her presence around him gave him hope. Her eyes still portrayed her innocence.

After the discovery of his Aunt Alice and the subsequent discussion in the diner afterwards, it was decided that they would make yet another company but this time it would be made with the bonds of family. Family, yes she was sitting at the table as a member of the family.

Sylar stole Nathan's identity and challenged the President. They all decided that he needed to be stopped. Nathan went back first. She found him in his office and went with him to meet the president. It was then that she discovered her mistake. She was taken captive by Sylar. He found Nathan in his office a while later. Together they went to save her.

He was thrown out of the room and was left in the hall with her. His brother fought on without him. When Noah arrived they went to save the president. When He jabbed the sedative into Sylar's throat he felt a wave of relief wash over him. The danger was gone. Noah and his mother retrieved Sylar to be rid of him once and for all.

She stood next to him while they watched the body of Sylar burn. It felt right to have her standing next to him at this final moment. He felt her hand seek out his and slide into place, almost as if it was made to fit. He rubbed gentle circles on the back of her hand. Moments later she pulled away, with a squeeze to his hand and wandered from the fire. He followed her.

"How long have you known?" she asked when they were finally far enough away from the fire.

"Known what?"

"That you love me"

"Since the moment I first laid eyes on you" She stared up at him with her eyes, filled with love. He could no longer deny himself that which he had wanted the most. He leaned over and cupped her cheek and gently placed a kiss to her lips. After a few moments he pulled back and laid his forehead against hers.

"I love you Peter Petrelli"

"I love you Claire Bennet" he replied, pulling her into another kiss.


End file.
